


She Gets It From You

by 1QuietStiles7



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: F/M, Slice of Life, but lovable, feel good, friends to lovers to exes to family, monsta x - Freeform, reader and changkyun have a kid, she's weird, the wife is actually nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27793642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1QuietStiles7/pseuds/1QuietStiles7
Summary: Your daughter is 5 now, you're engaged and your best friends with you ex, who is the father of your child, and his wife. If someone had told you five years ago this is what you're family would look like, you would have laughed at them. Now, it's just the normal.
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Original Female Character(s), Kim Taehyung | V/Reader, reader/changkyun - past
Kudos: 3
Collections: Monsta X Winter Collection 2019





	She Gets It From You

“Yaya, you have to put pants on!” 

“Nooooo,” you hear your 5-year old daughter yell back at your fiance. Her giggle makes you smile and then you hear her running down the hallway, screaming with laughter. She comes bursting into your room and scrambles up on the bed and under the messy covers, sans pants. Your fiance comes in a moment later, a fond smile on his face.

“Hey jagi, you haven’t seen a little pantsless elf come in here have you,” he asks amused, eyeing the little girl shaped lump in the middle of your bed. 

“Let me think,” you pretend to ponder his question. “No, haven’t seen an elf but I did see a tiny troll run past.”

“Hey! I’m not a troll or a elf!” Your daughter cries indignantly and throws the blankets off. “I’m a faerie, Jimin-samchon said so!”

“Aha, found you,” Taehyung says and pounces on the bed wrapping his arms around your daughter. “Time for pants little faerie, your dad and Eunae will be here soon and you can’t open the door without pants on. 

“But appa and eomma have seen me without pants,” she says peering up at Tae. You can’t help but laugh at her logic as you finish your hair and Tae looks at you helplessly.

“Appa and eomma may have but that doesn’t mean the neighbors should see you half dressed. We gotta make them believe we're raising a good little girl and not a wild child,” you tell your daughter while Tae wrestles pants on her.

“Did you help Taehyung pick out your bow and shoes,” you ask, successfully distracting her from taking the pants back off. 

Her eyes light up and she wiggles down from the bed pulling Tae’s arm with her, “Come on, Taetae! I know which bow I want.” She tugs his hand insistently until he gets up and allows her to pull him down the hall. You think to yourself about how lucky you’d gotten in meeting Tae and that he loves your daughter as much as you do. You quickly make up the bed and poke your head in Yaya’s room to find her wearing the pink ballet slippers that Tae’s mom got her and him struggling to pull up her hair into a half pony to attach the pink and white bow to it.

“Mama, I think Taetae needs help,” your daughter supplies helpfully. He gladly lets you take over, not quite having managed to learn how to successfully do her hair while she wiggles around yet. Once her hair is done you all head downstairs, so you can check on the food in the oven and she bounds over to the front window to press her nose watching for her father. About ten minutes later you hear her shout, signifying that he and his wife had arrived. You reach the front door at the same time and you open it before he could even knock. She flings herself at him.

“Appa!” Changkyun has just enough time to open his arms to catch her. Your heart swells every time you see this, how excited she gets whenever she sees one of you. She understands that her family is different but as she told her Honey-samchon, she just has an extra eomma and toys and a Taetae.

“There’s my baby girl,” he says lifting her easily. 

“I’m not a baby but I missed you so much,” she says pulling back from his shoulder with a pout.

Kyun chuckles at her words, “It’s only been a few days, Yaya.” 

“Appaaaaaa,” she whines cutely.

“Yaya, let them come in and then you can tell your dad how awful your life has been while he was gone,” you tell your daughter, stepping back to let your guests in.

“Merry Christmas,” you tell Eunae, giving her a quick hug before Kyun passes Yaya to her for a hug also. Yaya goes willingly, continuing to babble on about what all they missed while they were visiting some of Eunae’s friends.

“Hey,” Kyun manages once he’s taken off his shoes and coat. “Merry Christmas, I know it’s a few days late.”

“Honestly, I don’t think she’s even noticed,” you tell him, wrapping your arms around his waist when he pulls you in for a hug also. 

“Where’s Taehyung,” he asks after parting and you all move from the entryway.

“In here,” you hear him call from the kitchen. You all chuckle and Kyun takes the dish that Eunae had handed you after taking off her coat and heads to the kitchen. 

“How was your trip,” you ask knowing that they had gotten back last night.

“The drive was so long but it was great seeing them all again and catching up. Sanha just got engaged and Minji is expecting her second baby boy,” she says wistfully. It wasn’t a secret that she and Changkyun were trying for a baby. You give her arm a squeeze as you walk into your kitchen to see the guys trying to add something to your sauce.

“Yah! If you two don’t get out of my kitchen, you’ll be eating leftovers,” you tell them sternly. “Yaya go take your appa and Taetae to play in the living room.”

“Okay,” she says as Eunae lets her hand go. She grabs Tae’s hand and pushes her father out of the room. “C’mon, appa gooooo. You have to see what harabeoji got for me.”

“Where can I get me one of those? I swear he’s always under my feet when I’m trying to make dinner,” Eunae says with amusement.

“Oh you just wait, that little girl is a mini me of Changkyun. She’s so...weird.” Eunae laughs at your description of your daughter. “I fear the teenage years.”

“Oh?”

“Kyun was such a weird one, it’s a wonder he had friends. He once came to school wearing his gym pants with a red sparkly dress and a feather boa.”

“You forgot the wig,” he says walking back. “Pretty sure Wonho has a picture of it in one of his photo albums. And I looked damn good,” he adds, pecking his wife’s cheek. 

“Can I plead temporary insanity for grounds of divorce,” she asks playfully.

“Nope, you are stuck with me, babe.”

“Changkyun why are you back in my kitchen,” you ask him, brandishing your mixing spoon like a sword.

“Your daughter wants to know when linner will be done. What even is linner and why is she so weird?”

“You can’t just not claim her when she’s being weird. And it’s her mix of lunch and dinner cause she equates anything after lunchtime but before dinner time with brunch so she made her own word for it.”

“I can so not claim her, she gets it from you!”

“Uh-huh...well go tell my daughter that it’s done and make sure she washes her hands.” You put heavy emphasis on ‘my’ just to annoy your ex. And you know it works by the frown on his face now.

“You sure you’re ready for that 24/7,” you ask Eunae, nodding in the general direction of the living room while you both move things into serving dishes and take them to the dining table.

“Honestly, probably not,” she says smiling.

“Alright you trolls, come eat,” you call. Tae walks in first and you can hear Yaya’s slippered feet sliding down the hall as she tries to run away from her father. 

“Taetae save me,” she yells, sliding into the room. He quickly scoops her up before Changkyun, who was right behind her, can grab her from behind. “Hah, safe!”

Changkyun concedes defeat and you all sit down to eat. The meal passes pleasantly, conversations flowing over and around each other. You marvel a little at how far your little family has come in the last few years. 

_You and Changkyun had known each other since middle school, he was an exchange student one semester and you had kept in touch. Then in your junior year of high school you had talked your parents into letting you be an exchange student for the year. When they finally agreed you submitted your name for his high school and had been pretty much inseparable. You returned your senior year too but when you got back to South Korea at the beginning of that school year things began to change between you two. After graduation you applied to as many colleges there as you did back home and chose a school near his. You guys dated for 3 years before you got pregnant. It was a surprise and you were both scared but decided to keep the baby. His parents weren’t happy at first, you were both in college but they chose to support you both. After Yaya was born, his mom offered to watch her for you when you both had class. Your parents were definitely not as supportive at first. Just before you had her, your mom had tried talking you out of keeping the baby again, saying it wasn’t right and that you were going to ruin your life and regret it. You hung up from the call so upset, you didn’t speak to her until Yaya was almost 4 months old and they had come over to visit for the first time. Your mom had apologized but you still had a pretty rocky relationship to this day._

_You and Changkyun had stayed together until Yaya was almost 2 but you both knew by the end that there was no way to keep going. So you agreed to end things and moved out of your shared apartment. Changkyun agreed to have Yaya live with you most of the time until he found a new apartment, and he’d call or text when he was free to get her, and his mom still agreed to keep her when you both were working or just needed a little break. The first 6-8 months after the breakup were the hardest. You had friends telling you how to raise your child and your parents kept insisting you move back home to be closer with them ‘since you didn’t have a reason to stay anymore.’ You and Kyun still fought about things and about Yaya, a lot. It came to a head one day when you had to work and he called to tell you that he couldn’t take her because of a work thing. So you called his mom and she had come over to pick up Yaya and you just broke down crying. She let you cry and then sent you to work. After work when you had gone to pick her up his mom sat you down and you guys talked. You told her everything, the fights with Kyun and pressure from your family, feeling like you had failed your daughter because her family was broken._

_“You picked her name, why did you choose Chohee?”_

_“Because it means beautiful joy."_

_“___, do you regret your choice,” she calmly asked you._

_“Of course not. She’s the best thing in my life, you say with a small frown.”_

_“Then nobody and their opinions don’t matter. Not even your parents. You just keep your head up. You and Kyun need to talk also, you were friends before and you’re going to have to learn to be friends again for the sake of that little girl over there,” she said causing you to look over at your baby girl sitting on her harabeoji’s lap. After that things started to fall in place. You told your parents that you wouldn’t be taking your daughter from her father, you ignored your friends ‘advice’, and you and Kyun fought, calmed down, and then sat down and talked. Changkyun had met Eunhae shortly after you broke up then married her two years ago, and you’d known Tae before you and Kyun broke up. Kyun’s wedding was your second date and now in a few months you’d be marrying him._

_You had both had to learn to let other people back in and let your daughter get close to these two new people. It hurt the first time you heard your daughter call another woman mom, and Kyun had admitted that when Yaya had started referring to Tae as her Taetae that he cried, he said he wasn’t ready to share her yet. You had all moved past it and now almost 3 years later you had a perfect, unconventional family._

“Mama, can we open presents now?” You look at your daughter then and notice she’d eaten enough food for now to agree. You nod and smile at her. “Yay! Eomma, mama says we can open presents now.”

Eunae smiles at your daughter, and you know she loves her like she was her own. “Let’s go, I bet we can beat those stinky men to the tree.” And just like that your whirlwind of a child is off her chair, running across the house again with Eunae following after her. The three of you laugh after them and Changkyun follows them, offended that he’d been called stinky.

Tae wraps his arms around you from behind, “where’d you go during dinner?”

You smile, loving how observant he was. “Nowhere really. I was just thinking about how our family came to be.” He hugs you for a moment longer and presses a kiss to your temple.

“Let’s go before she --” “Mama, Taetae where are youuuuuu?” You share a look and laugh. You join the others in the living room. Yaya was sitting on her appa’s lap on the floor with a present already in her hands. “Finally,” she says. “Appa said I had to wait for you, mama.”

“Thank you for waiting baby, go ahead. Who’s it from?” She screws up her little face trying to read the name on the paper. 

“Appa, you read it,” she says. It’s from him, he had dropped the gifts off before they left for their trip. She opens her present and you begin handing out gifts to the adults spread on various surfaces. So the next hour or so proceeds like this, you all taking turns opening presents. You make sure to get a picture of the whole family together before cleaning up. Changkyun sets his phone up on the coffee table and you all sit down on the floor in front of the couch, Yaya sitting on Tae’s lap next to Eunae and you and Kyun sitting on the outer edges. Tae and Changkyun help Yaya take her new toys and clothes to her room and you and Eunae begin cleaning up the wrapping paper. 

“I’m not going to lie, I hated wrapping every one of her presents,” you say laughing. “That’s why everyone else’s were in bags.” Eunae joins you in laughing. 

“Mama, Taetae said I can have a cookie now,” your daughter tells you coming back down the hall. “I want a snowflake cookie.”

“Okay, my little faerie, let’s go get a cookie,” you sweep her into the kitchen to get cookies for everyone.

“Mama.”

“What is it baby?”

“I’m really happy appa and eomma and Taetae are having Christmas cookies with us,” she says, a big smile on her face.

“Me too,” you say back. “Is this enough cookies?”

“Yep!”

“Cookie delivery,” you call as you return to the others. You settle on the couch next to Kyun and Yaya sits with you for a moment to eat her cookie and Tae gets a picture of the three of you together. Afterwards she crawls down to the floor to play. Eunae and Tae are talking about a project she’s doing at work and you snap a picture of it real fast.

“Pst.” You look to your other side and Kyun gets a photo of you too.

“You’re a child,” you tell him.

“Maybe but you love me anyway,” he tells you. You can’t deny it, you do. He’ll always have a piece of your heart. A rustling noise catches your attention and you look to find your daughter playing on the floor still.

“Is our daughter really trying to wrap herself in wrapping paper,” Changkyun asks you, amusement evident in his voice. “She’s so weird.”

“She gets it from you,” you say, repeating his earlier words. You share a smile cause yeah she’s weird and he’s weird and so are you and your family but it’s yours and you wouldn’t trade it for anything.

**Author's Note:**

> Key:  
> samchon = uncle  
> harabeoji = grandpa/grandfather  
> Chohee - means beautiful joy  
> Eunae - means grace with love
> 
> In a family like this, you need grace and love.


End file.
